1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete finishing machines, and more particularly, to a concrete finishing machine for simultaneously finishing a plastic concrete surface and for forming a curb along a side of said plastic concrete surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of expensive, highly sophisticated and complex equipment have been available for simultaneously finishing a plastic concrete surface and forming curbs on the sides of an area of plastic concrete. In addition, various types of comparatively inexpensive concrete finishing equipment in the form of triangular truss screeds have been available in the past as well as numerous attachments and accessories for these devices. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,715 (Allen) which discloses a vibratory concrete screed having spaced apart front and rear screed blades in combination with numerous different types of accessories and attachments for finishing a plastic concrete surface. The '715 patent specifically discloses a vertically and laterally adjustable blade extension bracket for forming a step on the side surface of an area of plastic concrete.